Volar
by Portgas D. Riko
Summary: One shot de Hinata: A nadie le gustaría que lo privaran de su verdadera libertad, ella creía también, que cada persona en este mundo, y cada ser viviente, tenía su verdadera libertad, ¿y cuál era esa? la manera en que vives la vida, siendo cómo eres, haciendo lo que te gusta y diciendo lo que piensas. [HinaPaja? PajaHina?] [Romance Fic] [Pajaritos uwu] xD


_Hola, acá yo con un pequeño shot de nuestra querida Hinata nwn. _

_La verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo sobre ella, así que espero que les guste y que dejen review uwu._

**_Volar_**

La mirada casi perdida de Hinata, se dirigía al cielo, y el viento, que una vez fue despacio, ahora y de un momento a otro, se precipito y con un abrupto aire, movió el pelo largo, brilloso y hermoso de la Hyuga.

Puso los pies en la tierra, literalmente, y miro hacía su jardín. Sus ojos color perla, miraron desde cada esquina, y cada rincón, hasta que a por lo lejos, apenas pudo pervivir la jaula de uno de las mascotas de la familia.

Dos pájaros, estaban encerrados, enjaulados y privados de su verdadera libertad. La verdad es que, cuando ella los veía en ese estado, a pesar de que a ellos los mantenían con agua y buena comida, y por supuesto con un aseo envidiable, ella sentía lástima.

A nadie le gustaría que lo privaran de su verdadera libertad, ella creía también, que cada persona en este mundo, y cada ser viviente, tenía su verdadera libertad, ¿y cuál era esa? la manera en que vives la vida, siendo cómo eres, haciendo lo que te gusta y diciendo lo que piensas.

Se levanto de esa pequeña roca, algo incómoda para su trasero, y se dirigió a paso lento, hacía la gran jaula de esos pequeños pájaros. Esa jaula, a pesar de que era muy grande y espaciosa, no era nada comparada con el cielo azul que se extendía por sus ojos.

Cuando llego hacía ese lugar aquel, puso sus delicadas manos entre la reja, y miro fijamente hacía adentro. Las alas de esas dos pequeñas criaturitas, y su cuerpo completo, era teñido por unos hermosos coloros, difuminados entre sí. Rojo, turquesa y amarillo y unos ojos negros, cómo el azabache.

Ellos revolotearon un poco, algo espantados por la inusual visita de Hinata. Ellos eran tan pequeños, pero tal vez eran mas vivientes que el humano en sí, tal vez sentían mas que el humano en sí, y tal vez querían mas que el humano en sí.

¿Y si esa teoría era cierta? Entonces, los humanos en verdad eran seres vivientes fríos, calculadores y egoístas. A ellos no les podían privar de su libertad, pero a otros seres vivientes, que sentían, respiraban y comían al igual que ellos, sí, ¿por qué?

Una pregunta sin respuesta, aún.

Lamió sus labios, y suspiro desesperadamente, tratando de que con ese trago de aire, los pájaros no se espantaran aún mas. Cuanto deseaba que ellos hablaran, tal vez así se resolvería todo.

Seguramente se sentían triste y sin vida, presos. Seguramente ellos lo que mas deseaban eran poder volar hasta que sus pequeños músculos, no pudieran mas. Seguramente maldecían la vida de aquel humano que los tenían encerrados.

Y los tenían encerrado a pesar de que, ellos vivían tan poco. Y a pesar de que ellos vivían tan poco, y si no tuvieran esa jaula al rededor de ellos, seguramente vivirían su vida a pleno, vivirían su verdadera libertad y en cambio, el humano, preso de sentimientos oscuros, lo único que hacía era pelear, envidiar y celar.

Aun que pensándolo bien, desde ese punto de vista, el humano no era tan diferente; El humano era preso de sus sentimientos.

Casi inconscientemente, la mano de Hinata se dirigió hasta la cerradura de la jaula, y poco a poco la deslizo. Casi no sabía que estaba haciendo en realidad, pero, el que esos pájaros sean libres, en verdad, ella lo deseaba con ansias infinitas.

Cómo si ellos adivinaran los movimientos de la pelinegra, empezaron a revolotear sus alas enérgicamente, antes de que, ella abriera por completo la jaula, y dejara una gran apertura, algo dolorosa para ella, y excitante para ellos.

Entonces, con fuerza y al son del viento, que al parecer acompañaba esos deseos sumisos de Hinata, los pájaros salieron cómo un tiro hacía su verdadera libertad, volando por unos segundos eternos, por los al rededores de ella.

En verdad estaba emocionada, mirando cómo ellos estaba conociendo su libertad. Tan emocionada estaba, que un nudo en la garganta, que carcomía e impedía decir todos sus sentimientos, se fundía en su pecho y una lágrima dulce, caía lentamente por sus mejillas coloradas.

Poco a poco, vio alejarse a esos dos pájaros que una vez fueron presos de su libertad, y ahora volando por el hermoso y azul cielo, se perdían entre las nubes densas que nublaban en parte el cielo.

**_Fin_**

_Es que en mi casa llegaron unos pájaros de mascotas, le compraron una gran jaula y los tienen encerrados. La verdad es que eso siento cuando los miro, (puede que suene un poco cursi y todo. xd) pero me dan unas ganas inmensas de abrir la jaula y que se vayan, y al mismo tiempo gritar: Vuelen lindos pajaritos! xd, no estoy jodiendo, enserio, realmente no sé si es algo bueno o malo dejarlos ir... Bueno? porque ellos encontrarían mas libertad, y malo? porque mi familia gritaría: Karolina, eres una traviesa! _

_Pero bueh, le pregunte a mi madre, (si. aun que no lo crean) si es que algún día cualquiera ellos podrían salir y volar, en el cielo, cómo pájaros que son, (porque los pájaros son pa' que vuelen) y me dijo que no, porque los que habían comprado eran algo delicados y se podían morir luego uwu._

_Son macho y hembra por si les interesa :B en verdad no se cómo mis hermanos se las arregla para saber, y tampoco se porque les conté esto. Bueh, todos los fics tienen alguna razón de por medio, quería compartir mi no importante opinión._

_Cuento con sus reviews uwu._


End file.
